The Dream Wedding
by VisualIDentificationZeta
Summary: SUMMARY: Harm experiences his dream wedding.


TITLE: The Dream Wedding

AUTHOR: Vid Z.

WARNINGS: Fluff, Romance, Humor

TIMELINE: AU

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc of the TV show JAG are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this fic. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

AUTHOR'S NOTES: while this is not the V-day fic I intended to have finished by today, at least it's something. I'm stuck with the original and don't know how to get past the block. So this is my attempt at jumping on the bandwagon for the cheesiest of holidays. Enjoy.

NOT a Harm/Mac fic! Mac doesn't even feature in this one...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harm watched as his bride came slowly floating down the aisle towards him.

Her dress was white, the skirt full and the bodice made of some silky-looking material, that just begged to be stroked.

Finally she stopped next to him and slipped her gloved hand into his.

She was still wearing her veil over her face, but Harm knew it was just a matter of time before she removed it.

It was their wedding day and because of an unbelievably cheesy decision they were marrying right on Valetine's day.

Harm still didn't know how she'd managed to get him to agree to it.

He barely listened as the Justice of Peace began. "Dearly beloved..."

All through the ceremony Harm couldn't think of anything but the life they were starting here together.

The ceremony went by him in a blur, he didn't hear anything the JOP said, his concentration was only on her.

Finally, the moment of truth came.

"Do you, Harmon Rabb Jr., take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Harm said strongly.

The man smiled.

"Do you..."

Just then his bride moved to remove her veil and Harm tuned the JOP out.

Then the bride replied "I do." and finally removed the veil.

"MRS PEABODY!!!????" he yelled in shock and horror.

In the background they could hear. "You may kiss your bride."

Harm turned in horror at his new wife and tried to back away, but was thwarted in his attempt at the hands clutching at his.

"Come on, stud, give me a kiss!" leered the 75 year old and leaned towards him, puckering her lips.

Harm screamed. "NOOOOO...

------------------------------------------------------------

"...OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Harm bolted upright in the bed, breathing rapidly, soaked in sweat and his heart beating faster than a woodpecker on Speed.

"It was just a nightmare... It was just a nightmare... It was just a nightmare..." he repeated to himself, trying to calm himself down and being absurdly glad that that's all it was.

"Harm?" a groggy female voice then sounded from his side and Harm turned to look at his wife.

Once again he was glad that it had been just a nightmare and that he hadn't married their elderly neighbor.

Loren struggled into a sitting position, her hugely pregnant belly making her much less than graceful. "Was it a nightmare?" she asked with concern and love in her eyes, one hand rubbing her belly.

"Yeah, but it's okay now, you can go back to sleep, I'm okay now." Harm soothed her, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her back down.

She let him draw her back onto her side, slipping a pillow under her belly for support, as he spooned behind her and his hands gently craddled their child. She'd always loved the sight and the feel of his hands on either side of her belly, craddling their unborn baby tenderly.

Loren snuggled back closer into him and felt him respond to her, as he always did, especially now that she was carrying his baby, but they'd already made love twice that night and were both too exhausted to pursue his anewed interest further. So she just ignored it and as she was about to drift off she heard his muttered statement.

"Never again am I letting you experiment on me with new recipes while you're pregnant. They always give me nightmares."

THE END


End file.
